Daisies
by La Bambina Della Fiore Rossi
Summary: All those joyful memories the two children shared, the heart touching scenes they went through, memories, yes that's all that's left. Chibitalia!


"Italy! don't run! become part of the Holy Roman Empire! together we can rule the world!"

"Ve! Scary!"

"Damn it! where did she go?"

Italy stopped, gained his breath and sat down, leaning against the wall behind him, breathing the frangance coming from the daisies surrounding him. They were his favorite flowers, they were always so happy, and so beautiful, they always sang to him and smiled as the wind moved them.

"Phew, I think I lost him, ve~"

He let himself be swallowed by the flowers, lying down in the heavenly paradise, forgeting about the heart attack he almost had some minutes ago. The italian looked at the sky, he could almost feel those clouds, they looked so affectionate, maybe they could be friends, just like he is with the flowers. He started to wonder about Holy Roman, his eyes were that same color the sky wore, and he could stare at them all day long, but then why did he run from him? He was scary, yes, but he was also so kind and generous and there were also lacking words to describe him, but the most thing about him was what he made Italy feel, that drum resembling noise in his heart, that later seemed to swing through his throat and to his stomach, like butterflies flying, trapped in his belly, wanting to freely soar through the sky that so resembled the marvelous eyes he looked at him with. Italy had asked Romano about it, but he only complained about how that pretzel eating bastard seperated them and wanted to do inapropriate things to Italy. He was really sure that Holy Roman loved him, and he was sure he loved him back, thinking about him made him want to see him, made him want to grab the blond by the hand and cover his face with kisses, just like big brother Spain did to Romano when he was happy, yes, just like that.

Holy Roman spotted the desired italian, and stopped nerviously thinking about her, he thought that the way the sun hugged her face and the wind played with her caramell colored hair made her look even more beautiful than possible. He knew that his body completely lost weight if she talked, laughed or smiled, even when she just looked at him he could feel the stabbing in his stomach that always was present whe she was around, he wanted her, a lot, but didn't courage fade away when his feet moved toward her body!He felt more pathetic each attempt, and when she ran away, oh didn't that kill him! Why couldn't she agree to become part of him, like Austria and Hungary were, joyfully living each day accomanied by each other's smile, waking up to the world's most beautiful eyes, still asleep, or even better, waiting anxiously for the other's awakening! He wanted that, all of that, but she always ran away, or chased him when he ran away, and it hurt too much and was eating him inside because it just did not make sense at all! Did she love him? He really couldn't tell, she was just as cheerfull to him as to any other person in the world. He stood now about one meter away from his loved one, and was still afraid of talking to her, she looked to charming, laying down with the flowers that kissed her in the cheeks like he wished he could, and that smile that always was perfectly into place, only removed by him, if he got too close. That last thought pierced him, he decided to ignore it, gained endurance and closed in.

"Holy Roman hi!"

"I-Italy, h-hi"

"Ve~ Holy Roman come lie down here with me~ the sky is really beautiful today~"

"I-I"

He did as suggested, and was now lying down in that bed of flowers with the person he most cared about, shaded a crimson red through his skin, and little bumps through his arms and legs, ventured to talk.

"I-italy, why do you always like to do this sort of thing?"

"ve~ that's easy, it's so calming~ you can feel the caress of the gentle wind in your face, and the flowers hug you and you feel like it's a dream, the clouds are flying through the sky like birds, and the sky has such a beautiful color~"

Italy stared at Holy Rome's eyes and smiled sheepishly, not wanting to dissolve that wonderful eye contact they shared that instant. Holy Roman turned away, blushing, and Italy turned back to the sky and continued.

"Do you think the clouds will want to be my friends?"

"Clouds aren't alive s-silliy, they can't be your friends, e-even if they wanted to."

"Ve~ Is it because they are too high?"

"N-no... I-It's because they aren't alive"

"But they look like they are alive, they look like they cuddle the sky and keep it warm"

"B-but they aren't"

"Ve~ If Holy Roman says so, then it mus be true~ too bad, I hoped I could be friends with them, maybe fly with them through the sky~"

Italy streched his arm as if he attempted to reach the cotton-looking angels soaring through the sky, then lowered his arm, placing it cenimeters away from Holy Rome's.

"Look! ve~ that cloud looks like a mustache!"

"I think that it looks like war!"

"Ve~ and that one looks like pasta!"

"That one looks like my enemie's defeat and victory!"

"And that one~ It looks like pizza!"

Both of the children had a big smile spread across their faces, Holy Roman hungry for victory, and Italy hungry for pasta. Their warm smiles were making that moment a perfect memory. And their hands were closing in together, Holy Rome not noticing at all, too focused on the war looking clouds above him, and the fact Italy was next to him sustented him, as if made him whole. Italy on the other hand, was venturing into the holding of his hand, getting closer each time, afraid Holy Rome would run away if he did.

"Holy Rome that one looks like pasta!"

"That one looks like my enemie's tears and- oh, no Italy you're right, that one does look like like pasta!"

"Ve~ "

Italy quickly grabbed Holy Roman's hand, and adjacent to his, pointed to the cloud above them cheerfully.

"Holy Rome! that one looks like a heart! Big, soft, gentle, just like yours Holy Roman!"

Their eyes met, the blond redder than ever, but his love for the italian was stronger than his shame, he took italy's hand, and in an impulse, kissed it, then took it to his chest, the italian was now blushing, and could feel the rapid pleasant beat of the other's chest in his hand, accompanied with the warmth of the blue eyed's hand. He smiled brightly and leaned his head towards Holy Roman's shoulder resting on it, trusting the love and affection coming from it. Closed his eyes and mummbled softly.

"Never let me go Holt Rome"

"N-no, n-never"

"You promise? to never leave my side?"

"I-I promise"

"Pinky swear?"

"T-that's a foolish and childish way to swear"

"hmm?"

"Y-yes pinky swear"

"Yay!"

Their pinkies tangled together as both of them pronounced "I swear!"  
...

Italy was snapped out of his memory by Hungary's voice.

"Ita chan! dinner's ready~ oh! are you okay? Ita chan are you crying?"

"I was just remembering that time when we watched the clouds together"

"Baby! come here! don't worry, everything will be okay, I'm sure that he'll come back!"

Hungaru let Italy into her arms in comfort and squeezed tightly, drying the tears from his cheeks, Italy pronounced,

"I know he will, he premised me so"

THE END 


End file.
